


The Salt In Your Tears Taste Like Sugar To Me

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (shortish stories) [1]
Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutant Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Before Erik died he enlisted Hank's help in developing a robot that he could leave Charles after he passed. David 8 is made to resemble Erik and his programming is made to adapt to Charles' needs and desires. Hank presents the model after he notices Charles falling down hill from the loss of his husband. However, Charles can't console himself with a reminder like David, Erik almost taunting him from the grave. </p>
<p>"You do not have a heart!"</p>
<p>"You do not have a soul!"</p>
<p>"And although you may resemble him, you are not my Erik!"</p>
<p>"I am yours nonetheless, Charles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Accept Him

"I can't accept him." Charles whispered through cracked lips. Cheeks pale and stained with tears. He was biting the back of his hand, trying to contain his whimpers. Hank laid a tender hand, a strong hand on a devastated shoulder as he watched Charles who was studying the robot standing in the corridor. A friendly gesture that Charles wanted to shake off but couldn't muster the energy to do.

"It was his final wish, Charles." 

Charles let the tears fall down freely then. A river of sorrow and he bit his hand harder. Imprints of his teeth in the skin. He couldn't bare to stare at David or David 8 as Hank had introduced him. The sight of a resembling Erik was painful to witness. Hank enclosed him into a tight embrace as Charles sobbed, leaning his weight into the other man. David standing still as he watched on. Awaiting a command from his new owner. 

"Fucking hell, Hank! Please don't so this to me!" Charles screamed into Hank's jacket. Clutching on for support. 

"Charles, please calm down. Erik-"

"Fuck you and fuck Erik! He left me alone and instead of allowing me closure he decides to gift me with a bloody robot that looks like him!"

Charles collapsed on his knees, Hank dropping with him. David approached with caution, kneeling beside Charles and rubbing his back in comfort.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sir." David apologized with as much sincerity as a human can have. Charles relaxed into the touch. Hank shifting Charles into David's arms as David touched pressure spots to soothe the other man. Grieving was a hard thing. Humans felt too much and David empathized the emotion. 

"There, there, that's a good boy. Just breathe in and out for me." David said just as Erik would have and Charles sniffled loudly as David lifted him into his arms. Muttering sweet nothings as Hank followed behind them. When David arrived in front of Charles' room he moved aside to allow Hank to open the door. Charles having fallen asleep during the climb up the stairs. His hysterical state having drained him of all energy. David gingerly laid him on the bed and tucked him. Hank then gesturing that they should leave and so they exited and left the wrecked body laying. Exhausted from mourning a dead spouse.


	2. I Am Only As Limited As You Direct Me To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and David sit down for their first meal together.

Hank had led David to sit at the kitchen table as he sipped on tea. David scanning the room despite having a built in blueprint of the whole mansion. 

"Charles is going to have to adapt to having you around." Hank stated as he sipped slowly. Despite creating David, he still couldn't stand the sight of Erik's face. However, as his friend he abide by the wish to create a robot modeled after Erik himself. He sighed deep, remembering Erik laying in the bed unable to move anything but his mouth and eyes. 

_'I need you to do this for me, Hank.'_

_'Charles won't appreciate the fact that you are asking to create something like this.'_

_'Then don't tell him til you need to intervene. Charles will only get worse after I die.'_

_'Erik, please don't-'_

_'It's the truth. I can't go on living this way.'_

_Hank had cried softly but had otherwise clutched Erik's hand._

_'If you could just hold on a little longer, I can find a cure.'_

_'There is no cure, Hank. This is where I leave you all and we all have to willingly accept the fact.'_

_Hank nodded respectively not wanting to argue with Erik further._

_'Alright. I'll do it, only because I love Charles as much as you do.'_

_Erik had coughed a laugh out and grinned._

_'No one could love Charles more than me Hank. Not even God.'_

 

Hank wiped a tear away when David handed him a tissue. 

"Do you fear that Charles can not manage survival without having a spouse?" David asked with curiosity lacing his tone. 

"Yes. He's now a shaggy haired man who drinks too much, injects too much of the serum I created to stop his mutation. He's basically a junkie with a dying wish." Hank admitted painfully, avoiding eye contact. Adjusting his glasses a little. David tilted his head slightly but sid nothing as he regarded the other man for a moment. 

"What is Charles mutation?"

"He is a telepath."

David's eyes widened gently. 

"He reads minds?"

"He could read minds, control minds, move small objects. Although he rarely ever used the last mentioned ability." 

David smiled gently. 

"He is still capable if he ceases the treatment, yes?"

Hank nodded as he leaned forward. Resting his elbows on the table. 

"Of course."

"Then the words 'could' and 'used' are inappropriate."

David kept his face calm and Hank huffed in annoyance but other wise made no retort. Erik would have made the same smart ass correction and Hank never bothered to argue back because he knew better than to fight with the Metal Bender about grammar. 

"What task am I to preform for Charles?"

Hank sat back in his seat.

"That would depend on Charles. He will be the one directing and commanding you. You are basically a stand in for his late husband, may his soul be resting in peace."

"Is Charles religious as well?"

Hank laughed. Tapping his fingers on the table. 

"I wouldn't say fanatic but he has basic principles of religion written in him, I suppose you'd have to ask him yourself." 

David nodded and noted to discuss various things with Charles. Hank stood and gestured for David to follow him to the study. Picking a book off of the desk and holding it in one hand. 

"Everything you need to know about Charles is in this book." Hank informed, handing the book to David who held it with gentle fingers as he felt the rough material beneath his fingertips. "I've written everything word for word by Erik vocalizing what it is Charles likes, dislikes, loathes, adores, etc." 

David turned the first page and detected Hank swift pen manship. The words neatly written and the pages organized by categories and such. 

"You're going to want to store all of that into your memory drive. As for me, I must be heading back to my apartment. I have my boyfriend waiting for me no doubt and I'm sure he'll be tearing me a new one."

David stared quizzically as he simply grabbed Hank's jacket and helped him shrug into it. 

"Is there anything else?" 

"I have left my number on the fridge if you have any problems then you let me know."

Hank exited the mansion and David set about to explore the hidden rooms. 

 

When Charles gasped out of his dream he was met by the darkness of his bedroom. He struggled out of bed and entered the hallway to be greeted by lights. Blinding hims and he winced. His feet dragging as he made his way down the stairs from the West Wing. He smelt food and he followed the scent to the kitchen. Entering the archway to view David who had on one of Erik's shirts and a pair of pants. Charles wavered at the sight of those familiar shoulders rotating. Hands quick as he chopped the vegetables up. Charles remembered days when Erik would simply sit back and use his mutation to chop and stir the food. That was the reason why Charles had allowed the kitchen to be remolded with mostly metal. Save for the counter tops and the tile. David turned to the oven when he caught glimpse of Charles.

"Sir, it is nice to see you awake." David flashed a knowing smile and Charles hissed momentarily as he swallowed at the sight of those flashing greenish gray eyes cast upon him. Erik's eyes changed under the light and sometimes with his mood. Charles gripped either side of his wrecked body and contained the sobs that he wanted to let out. The food smelt fantastic but Charles wasn't sure if he could gain an appetite. David walked towards him and Charles was too stunned to run. He allowed his body to be guided to the table. Settling into one of the chairs that Erik had selected at the store.

_'Is everything in the kitchen going to be metal?' Charles asked as his fingers skimmed over old fashioned wooden chairs. The dining set would look tasteful with the Red Wood sitting in the center. Erik grinned from where he stood viewing the metal sets._

_'Well, I tell you what, you get to decorate the bathroom and the bedroom if you allow me to get this dining set.'_

_Charles huffed as Erik wrapped an arm around his waist._

_'You've covered everything in the bedroom.'_

_'Admit that you like my kinky ideas and in order for them to work we needed that metal bed frame and headboard.'_

_Charles playfully slapped Erik in the chest as he blushed madly._

 

"Charles?" David broke Charles out of the day dream. Gripping both sides of his face. David's eyes settling blue. Charles let the tears be wiped gently. Charles twisted out of David's grasp. 

"Fucking need a drink."

David frowned but allowed Charles to move around him. Reaching into the cupboard to snag his scotch. Poring himself a glass as he settled back into the chair. David tended to the food as Charles downed the drink. Burping loudly and excusing himself in embarrassment. David didn't comment as he wiped the counters clean before plating the food. It was one of Charles' favorite dishes by Erik. Beef stew and cornbread. Charles realized that David had only made one bowl. 

"Do you not eat?" 

David stood across the table, with his arms clasped behind his back. 

"I do not require nourishment, Sir."

"Ah."

Charles gripped the spoon and hesitated to eat. He wasn't used to having a person or robot for this matter, simply watch while he ate. He placed the spoon down. Leaning back slightly as he viewed David. 

"Would you care to join me, David?"

David frowned.

"It would bring me comfort if you would eat with me as well. Hank has left by now and I would hate to eat alone." 

David nodded, grabbing himself a bowl and sitting across from Charles. David offered both his hands for Charles to take and Charles stared in confusion. 

"I assumed that you would preform grace before eating. Hank told me you have custom religious practices." 

Charles barked loudly. 

"Well, either you must have misinterpreted, my friend, or Hank has mistaken me for Jesus in my shaggy attire as he proclaims me to wear." 

David retracted his hands and left them at his sides. 

"Do you not believe in God?" 

Charles stood and poured himself another glass of scotch before sitting down again as he cast his crystal blue eyes on David. Charles wanted to ruin the perfect blond style but refrained himself. He sipped the scotch before licking his lips. Noticing the way David's eyes lingered there before snapping back to his face. 

"I do."

"Then why do you not wish to say grace?"

Charles sighed heavily. Gulping down more scotch.

"God has done nothing to deserve my worship."

David tilted his head in keen interest and Charles noted it as child like. The emotions raw on the robot's figure and he almost wanted to say he enjoyed seeing something not artificial. 

"They say God has a cruel way of showing his love. Do you say that his love is not desired then due to it's nature?"

Charles finished his glass and shook his head. 

"My friend, let us discuss religion on another time slot. For now I would like to eat. You are very quizzical and I'm not sure why Hank designed you to be."

David went neutral as he watched Charles scoop food into his mouth. Chewing slowly and Charles had to admit to himself that he savoured the taste. He never thought he would taste Erik's meals again. 

"Hank said that my mind was made to be as human as possible."

Charles swallowed before responding.

"He made a mistake in giving you such a broad mind. You're a robot. Your goals are limited to what I require so for you to have large amounts of knowledge does not benefit me." 

Charles felt no regret at saying the words. Even wishing to have offended David in some way because if Erik was watching, Charles wanted to prove how pointless it was to have created David to begin with. 

"I suppose in due time when you have other needs that arise, my vast database will come to benefit you. Til now I am only as limited as you direct me to be." 

Charles had almost dropped his spoon at the bold retort, staring at David who wore a smug expression. Charles dropped his head fuming as he shoveled down the rest of his food and storming out of the kitchen. 

Erik: Score 1

Charles: Score 0


	3. More Capable Than What I Envisioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Charles start the morning off.

Charles woke up the next morning with a hangover. His brain throbbing and brought both hands to his temple. Working his fingers into his temple in an attempt to relieve the pressure. He heard his door open and he glanced up as David walked in wearing one of suits Charles had purchased Erik's months after their honeymoon. It was all dark blue and it framed Erik nicely. Charles groaned at the sight of the small tray David was carrying. 

"Do you not knock, David?"

David paused beside him. Placing the tray down on the window sill. 

"I did but you must have not heard me." 

David sat on the side of the bed and Charles scooted away. David replacing Charles' hands with his own. The cool touch made Charles lean into his palms. 

"You have a hangover." 

Charles growled and shoved David away. 

"The obvious well stated." 

Charles attempted to stand but swayed and sat back down. David pouring the tea. 

"I would like to take you out to the garden today."

Charles took the tea with a tiny 'thank you'. 

"Why would I want to go to the garden?"

David smiled as he handed Charles asprins. Charles swallowed them down and watched David enter the bathroom. The light injuring his eyes as listened to the bath water fill. David returned to the bedroom and slipped off his jacket. Rolling up the crisp white shirt sleeves.

"You enjoy the garden." David stated simply. Charles huffed. He did enjoy the garden. He enjoyed the feeling of the dirt beneath his fingers. Even when Erik complained about the dirt he saw underneath Charles' finger nails. Charles stood again but was assisted by David. Lightly gripping his arms as he helped him to the bathroom. 

"What if I don't want to?" 

"Then there are other activities that we can preform." 

Charles frowned. 

"You are stubborn." Charles commented as he tugged his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Which David scooped up and threw it into the hamper along with Charles' robe. 

"I believe the word to describe my current state would be persistent." 

"Smart ass." Charles muttered under his breath while David simply waited with a towel. Charles blushed when he realized David wasn't leaving. 

"David?"

"Yes, Sir?"

Charles ran a hand over his face in agitation. David tilted his head at the gesture. Lips twitching in a frown at the discomfort that his eyes scanned. 

"Did I do something wrong?"

Charles shook his head 'no'. 

"No, David. Could you wait in the bedroom while I bathe?" 

David nodded. Stepping into the bedroom. 

"And close the door!" 

David popped his head back in. 

"Opps sorry."

David closed the bathroom door with a quiet click and Charles sighed in relief. Charles slipped into the bath and relaxed amongst the scents of the water. The sweet aroma leveling in the steam and Charles sank his head under. Massaging the water through his scalp. He wiped the water away from his face. Working the soap over his body and he felt better after. Stepping out of the water. Pulling the drain when he realized that he didn't have a towel. He glanced around and finally came to the conclusion that he would have to call on David.

"David!" Charles yelled. Covering his flaccid cock with his hands to maintain some modesty.  David opened the door and entered. Unrolling the towel. Travelling behind a blushing Charles, wrapping the Telepath in the fluffy gray towel. 

"Would you like assistance back to the bedroom, Sir?" 

Charles was too flustered to speak so he simply allowed David to guide him back to the bedroom. Where there was three outfits laid out. All three of them were suits and Charles frowned. 

"We most certainly can't garden in suits, David." 

David smiled as he selected one that Charles rarely ever wore. 

"Well, we won't be gardening today. I suspect a small stroll will do you good and as we walk, we can discuss what you would like to plant."

Charles' breath caught in his windpipe as he felt David unravel the towel from his body. Charles covered his cock quickly.

"David!"

David simply stared as he held the briefs open for Charles to step into. Those eyes were sparkling in what Charles assumed an innocent gesture. The robot clueless as to what was inappropriate. 

"David, I am not a child."

"I am aware that you are th-"

"David, please just step out of the room."

David's face crossed with confusion but he didn't object as he exited the bedroom. Leaving it wide open. Charles threw his arms up in anger. Tempted to charge towards it and slam it shut.

"Damn it, David! The bloody door!"

David popped his head in. Face neutral.

"Apologies." 

Closing the door softly and Charles groaned to himself as he plopped on the bed for a moment. Drying his hair with the towel. Before proceeding to dress in the suit David had selected. Brushing hair before he stepped out of the bedroom. Shutting it behind himself, smacking face first into David's broad chest. 

"Fucking hell!" Charles squeaked as he held his nose. "You mustn't stand in front of a door and not warn someone. Common courtesy for Christ's sake! Hank should've installed some common sense!" 

Charles pushed past David who pursued him to the kitchen. As Charles went to reach for his scotch. He patted around. Tip toe as he scanned the cabinet. 

"Where the hell is my scotch?"

"I have removed all the alcohol in this mansion." 

Charles turned to David with flashing blue eyes. Wide as he stormed David, grabbing him by his jacket front. 

"You what?" 

"I-"

Charles released David as he frantically searched the kitchen, tearing apart the room before he went into the surprisingly well organized study. Charles grabbed his hair and pulled. Snatching up his phone and dialing Hank's cell. As he waited for Hank to pick up, David appeared in the doorway. 

"I'm going to murder Hank first and then I'm going to destroy you!" Charles yelled, chucking a book at David's head. David simply catching it and placing it on a nearby stand. 

"Charles-"

"Don't fucking talk, David! Get out of my face!" 

David stood still as Charles paced the room.

"Come on you, son of a bitch! Answer your phone!"

"Hello," Hank casually said over the line.

"Hank! Get your arse back to my house and take this fucking robot with you!"

"Woah! Charles what happened?"

"You and Erik's damn creation has rid my stashes of alcohol and has organized my entire study!"

Hank laughed loudly into the phone and Charles could hear another laugh in the background. Most likely Alex chuckling at the idea that the study was clean. 

"He got rid of all your stashes?"

"Yes, Hank!"

"Well he is more capable than what I envisioned. Are you sure that all the bottles are gone?"

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose as steam puffed from his ears. 

"Yes, Hank! All of it is gone!"

Hank laughed again.

"Hank, I am going to kill you!" 

"Charles, please calm down. David is designed to care for you."

"I don't want his fucking care."

"Well, it's what Erik wanted." Hank reminded, his tone quiet and Charles felt tears welt up.

"I can't stand seeing him."

"Erik wanted you to have him even after death. Charles, he always wanted what was best for you. You know that, right?"

Charles sniffled as he controlled the sobs. David having left the study to prepare a meal. Charles could hear the sound of dishes being placed in their correct spots. 

"Yes."

"Then let David care for you."

"I hate you." 

"You'll learn to love me once the hardest part is over."

"How can you be certain that I won't go on hating you?"

"Pssh, Charles, you couldn't even hate a pestering fly. Remember that time at that picnic when Erik squashed that fly that wouldn't stop hovering above your food." 

Charles laughed at the memory. 

_'Damn you, Pete!' Charles muttered as he swatted the air again._ _Erik leaned over. Setting his food onto his plate._

_'Charles, who are you talking to?'_

_The fly buzzed by Charles' ear again and Charles swatted it away._

_'The bloody fly!'_

_Erik grinned, cupping his hands out with a small piece of bread that the fly landed in his palm. Erik squished his palms together in a fast motion and Charles stared wide eye as Erik presented the now dead pest. Depositing it on the grass beside the blanket. Charles felt tears scatter on his cheeks._

_'Oh come on, Liebe! The fly was bothering you.'_

_'Still it was a life!'_

_Charles remembered crying and Erik soothing him._

_'I'm sorry, Darling. Daddy will only kill things when you can't see me.'_

 

"Charles?" Hank's voice was distant and snapped Charles back into reality.

"Yes, don't remind me. Poor Erik had to console me after I mourned it's death."

Hank laughed and Charles knew it was heart felt. Charles grinned through the tears.

"If you need anything else besides destroying David then feel free to call me back."

"Okay."

"Charles?"

"Yes, Hank."

"I love you."

Charles huffed in faked annoyance.

"Well, I still hate you."

"You won't be saying that once David fucks you."

"Hank!"

"What? I'm being honest!"

"You bastard." 

"Love you too. Gotta go 'cause Alex is burning something."

"Alright. Love you. Bye." 

Charles ended the call and wiped the stray tears away. Travelling back to the kitchen where David was seated and had placed the fruit and cheese on the table.

"Thank you, David." 

"You're welcome, Sir."

Charles made to grab cheese but David selected a piece first and held it for Charles to eat. Charles was flabbergasted at the gesture. David's eyes eager and Charles couldn't deny him at the moment. He indulged David by gripping the cheese with his teeth and chewing it once it was settled into his mouth. 

"Are you compelled to feed me?" Charles questioned as he sucked the offered grape. 

"Humans use hand feeding as a bonding experience." David replied as he selected a piece of bread next. 

"They only do that on certain circumstances." 

"Distressed as you are, hand feeding is a comforting gesture of sorts." 

Charles snorted but still allowed David to feed him til the plate was finished.

"You are made to comfort in any form?"

"Yes, Hank said that I was to memerize what you enjoyed. Erik said that feeding you was one way to pacify you." 

Charles frowned deeply at the thought. Erik knew everything about him even when Charles had been unwilling to share. 

"How much do you know about me?"

David smiled gently before responding.

"Everything."

Charles hissed at the word. Erik's expression morphing over David's face. Charles wanted to rub his fingers into those cheeks and see how the skin would dent. He needed a drink. However, they were now all gone to who knows where the robot had thrown them out. 

"You can't know everything."

"Why not?"

"Because it is impossible to know everything!" 

David gave that smug smile.

"Your God knows everything so why can't I?"

Charles was speechless as he stared into stormy eyes. Fucking Erik always had some upper hand on him and he could never counter. He pouted slightly the way he did whenever he wanted to win an argument or 'disagreement' as Erik called them. David in response patted Charles' head and Charles let out a small chuckle as he knocked the hand away in a playfully manner.

 

Erik: Score 2

Charles: Score 0

**Author's Note:**

> This a copy from my original publication on Wattpad. Feel free to feedback. Good, Bad, Ugly. Lemme' know! Will add more tags as time passes. 
> 
> "Til next time, take care of yourself and each other." - Jerry Springer


End file.
